magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Act 21
Act 21 is the twenty-first episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered June 13, 2016. Summary A heat wave monster attacks the girls, can Kat and Stella save the day before it's too late? Plot Rowan was working on her tablet in Cafe Latte when Morgan stopped by to ask where Kennedy was, although she didn't know and assumed she was at a fashion event or something. Just then, Rowan's tablet died from overheating due to the abnormally high temperatures and she quickly excused herself and left. Watching from the Crypt, Hecate plans for Rajani to create a monster to take advantage of the heat. Rowan walks through town and is attacked by a group of Faron who trample her tablet, she transforms and beats them before noticing Rajani absorbing energy from the sun and then teleport away. Worried about what she's up to, Rowan teleports to Sanctuary to tell Aasim. Once there, she informed him and the other girls of what had happened. Aasim wasn't sure of what Rajani was planning and told the girls to go about their days as usual. Morgan and Kennedy went off shopping, Keira and Natalie to the gym so Keira could practice for the talent show, and Kat and Stella to go and grab drinks before meeting Keira and Natalie. Stella asked Rowan to take a break and join them but Rowan misunderstood her and thought she was depreciating her work. Kat and Stella headed to Cafe Latte and discussed Rowan's attitude, Stella was determined to get her to take a break. Rajani used the energy she'd gathered from the sun and heat to create Volcan. The plan was to incapacitate the girls and as many civilians as possible and collect their life force energy for Hecate with a powerful heat wave. Volcan touched down in town and attacked Morgan and Kennedy, KOing them, and then Rowan who had been nearby. He then traveled to the school and blasted Keira, Natalie, and Anthony while Aasim emergency teleported Kat and Stella to Sanctuary. He unlocked a special power of their crystals, preventing Volcan from overheating and KOing them. The pair transformed and headed back to fight Volcan, destroying him. Volcan had collected the crystals from each girl he'd knocked out and they were then returned. Later the girl's all met up to discuss the day, Morgan was bummed about missing out on the fight. Rowan found this annoying and scolded Morgan and all the girls for acting immature and not taking their duties as Guardian's seriously. She told them they needed to remember what was at stake and that they were all putting their lives on the line. Kennedy tried to reassure her sister that all of them knew their duties which angered Rowan even more, causing her to storm out. After she left, Morgan suggested coming up with a way for Rowan to relax and the girl's began to brainstorm. Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Annie Juran as Natalie Swift *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *Rp Tool as Aasim *Zvory as Avvar / Hecate *Demonika1 as Rajani *DamianMarx as Oculos *Abraelon as Anthony Wallender *Xordon Resident as Will Mott *Rp Tool as Volcan Notes